I like being bored with you
by AdachiSuzume
Summary: Just a bit of GP-Fluff, Eiji and Oishi taking a break at school, reflecting their relationship. Slight ShonenAi. Very fluffy.


**AN:**

**Some tiny GP-Fluff coming into my head at school today while a lesson dropped out. **

**My Eiji tends to be Adachi Osamu in my mind and I just adore slender, long fingers *creepy* Anyways, have fun and let me know what you think [also if there are any grammar/etc. mistakes!]**

* * *

"I am bored." When Eiji said something like that it was a threat, not a statement.

"Occupy yourself with something", Oishi mumbled absent-mindedly while being busy reading through his maths notes for the umpteenth time and picking up some rice out of his bento-box with his chopsticks. He could clearly feel the stare of two very blue and very sharp eyes on his face and tried very hard to ignore it. He had to study a bit more for this maths test even though he knew all the formulas by heart now and never had any problems with solving them during the lessons. But Oishi wouldn't be Oishi if he wouldn't be more than simply prepared for a test.

"Oishiiii", Eiji half whined half sung. Oishi sighed and looked up. There was nothing in this world stopping Eiji from getting attention once he demanded it – and Oishi wasn't the guy to deny his partner that (or anything for that matter). A smile lit up the red-heads face once their eyes met. "Nya, done?"

"No, not yet your highness", answered Oishi with a gentle smile while Eiji rolled his eyes at the new nickname.

"You've studied for this test for a week now! A week Oishi! It's only a tiny test! You stayed up very late to study, even continued in bed and when you finally found some sleep you were even **mumbling** the formulas!" Eiji was gesticulating wildly and Oishi felt himself blush. Eiji beamed and his blue eyes sparkled when he saw this reaction.

"Have you been in my room or something?", Oishi asked a bit worried for his doubles partner had told the **exact** happenings of the last evening. His heart started to beat a bit faster while he looked into the well known pixyish face in front of him. So much sweetness and so much mischief combined...

"Nnn", Eiji smiled playing with one of his locks, while Oishi clearly felt that it was not only Eiji's hair which got just twisted around this slender finger with ease. "I installed a cam in it."

"Where?" If Eiji wanted to play, that was fine with him. He shot him a grin and raised his eyebrows.

"Guess."

"Fishtank?"

"You are good", Eiji snickered.

"I know", Oishi answered with a smug smile which earned him a blow against his shoulder. Eiji looked very fragile but his hits...! Oishi rubbed his shoulder. "And now the honest answer", he demanded.

"Nya, just know you well." Eiji shrugged and his chopsticks somehow found their way into Oishi's lunchbox during their conversation. Oishi watched them stealing the best bites before his glance wandered up a bit higher to white slender fingers... very flexible and soft and very warm and gentle... It would feel very, very nice to hold them, to be just _touched_ by them, caressed.

"Scary?" Eiji had the habit to throw out words, take sudden turns in conversations, his mind jumping from one topic to the next. Oishi had mastered following Eiji quite well over the years but today he felt totally lost, staring at his friend with a questioning expression.

_The fingers? Not at all! – Him stealing my food? Nothing unusual..._

"Knowing you so well", Eiji added after seeing the confusion on Oishi's face. Oishi had to think about that. Not for too long actually.

"No... no, not really", he replied while shoving some fried shrimps towards the corner of the lunchbox being closest to Eiji because he knew his friend liked them most. "It is kind of nice actually... being known so well. It's always very laid back with you, we don't have to talk much, we just have to look at each other. It's very handy at playing Doubles but also very nice to have this with a friend."

They exchanged a smile, both glowing with happiness.

_Actually... you are more than a friend for me. Much more._

"You know everything about me. All my good and all my bad sides. You know me better than my own family", Eiji said with wonder in his voice and a very handsome smile in his face. "You know all my secrets... well... most of them at least." He snickered, looking mischievous as hell.

_There is one more secret you don't know about me as well..._

"I will find out all of them eventually", Oishi answered feeling a little bold. Eiji laughed and winked at him which made Oishi laugh light-headed.

"Maybe I tell you if you ask me the right way", Eiji replied daring. Oishi smiled and without thinking he took Eiji's hand in his own and played with those beautiful slender fingers which always seemed to be tempting him. Eiji stared at their laced hands, thrilled and overwhelmed, surprised by how forward Oishi could actually be.

"Shu", he said softly, using the most intimidate way of calling his friend by his name, "you do know me too well."

Oishi laughed delighted, his heart fluttering in his chest while he felt Eiji's fingers gently stroking against his like the most natural thing in the world.

"I like that Eiji... I really do."

_I like us... together_


End file.
